


Water Under the Bridge

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Songfic, Victor 'I'm Extra' Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Yuuri storms off after a fight.Viktor unravels... how will he ever cope?Songfic done to Adele's Water Under the Bridge





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have a thing for Songfics... I can't help myself. This was supposed to be angsty... but yea... no. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry

“Seriously Viktor!?” Yuuri screamed, as he pulled on his jacket. “You're unbelievable you know that. Un-fucking-believable!”

 

Still glaring at Viktor he pulled Makkachin's leash off the shelf and turned his attention to the dog, his features softening, “Come on Makka, let's go.” He said gently and the poodle padded over to him, rubbing his face against his hand as he hooked on the leash. Yuuri straighten up, shot Viktor another glare and stepped out the door.

 

Viktor stood there, frozen in place as the door slammed shut, leaving him alone. Utterly alone. Time slowly passed and he had no idea how long he had been standing like that when the weight of what transpired fell upon him. Yuuri just left. He just up and left him, alone.

 

Alone in this place they once called a home.

 

Viktor shuddered from a sudden chill. Feeling the absence of Yuuri's warmth he shifted, and wandered into their bedroom. Everything was the way it always was, neat, clean, pristine, like their love. Viktor felt the tears stinging his eyes as the realization of the fact that Yuuri wasn't here with him right now dawned upon him.  Collapsing onto the bed he buried himself in Yuuri's side of the bed, drawing the sheets over his head as Yuuri's faint scent enveloped him. But the bed felt cold, and empty, and it made his heart yearn for Yuuri all that much more.

 

It wasn't enough.

 

Attempting to kick the sheets off of him he rolled out of the bed, taking half the bedding with him as he fell onto the floor with a dull thud. Untangling himself from the bedding he got up, and stumbled his way over to the closet. Tearing off the shirt he was wearing he pulled on one of Yuuri's, but it had been freshly laundered, and didn't smell like Yuuri. Ripping that shirt off of him he tried another, and another, and another, and then every single piece of clothing that belonged to Yuuri.

 

Nothing.

 

Not one thing in that now barren wardrobe was right. Viktor violently wiped at the tears streaming down his face and turned to leave, but his foot got caught on one of the many pieces of clothing strewn around the room and he came crashing down, slamming his head against the side of the dresser.  Fresh tears stung in his eyes as his head started spinning, the silence echoing through the apartment was deafening.

 

Groaning in pain and freezing from his lack of a shirt, Viktor crawled his way out of the bedroom and fumbled at the doorknob to the bathroom. Finally swinging the door opened he let himself fall to the floor, catching his reflection briefly during his decent onto the floor.  He was a hot mess.  His eyes were red and puffy from the crying his hair an absolute mess due to the wardrobe changes, a bruise was forming on his forehead, but honestly that was the least of his worries right now. Pulling himself up at the sink he turned on the water and splashed some on his face, shivering when the wet liquid made contact with his bare skin.

 

This wouldn't do.

 

Grabbing the hamper he deposited its contents onto the floor and sifted through the pile of laundry until he found one of Yuuri's sweatshirts. Pulling it on he sighed, enveloped in a warmth he'd only known when Yuuri's arms were around him. The shirt smelled like Yuuri, and for a moment, he allowed himself to believe that Yuuri was there with him, holding him close, not so very very far away.  He sat like that, leaning against the bathtub, inhaling Yuuri's scent.

 

His head hurt, he couldn't remember why, but some aspirin would be nice, and perhaps a nice shot of vodka too. Forcing himself to stand, he stumbled out into the living room, and found himself face to face with his wall of medals.  Suddenly they all annoyed him, reminded him of his life before Yuuri, when skating was his only love. Where were Yuuri's medals? The silver ones from the Grand Prix? All that glittering gold, they mocked him, reminded him of the absence of Yuuri.  Before he knew what he was doing, he had ripped all his medals off the wall and threw them across the room.  Every single last one of them until the wall was as barren as his soul.  

 

A thought filtered through his head.  He could put up Yuuri's medals.  Where were Yuuri's medals?  He rummaged through the draws in the living room, checked the hall closet, and the kitchen cabinets, annoyed he couldn’t find what it was he was looking for.  Making his way back into the bedroom he pulled out all of Yuuri’s things until he finally found the two silver medals tucked away at the bottom of a bag.  Storming back to the living room he set them on the wall where his gold ones used to be and smiled.

 

As he stared at the two medals, his eye caught the reflection of the canvas hanging behind him in the mirror next to the door.  Whipping around he crossed the room and yanked the canvas off the wall, falling onto the couch as he stared at the image. They were so happy, picture Viktor and Yuuri. There was such an ethereal light surrounding them, the very embodiment of their love.  What happened?  What did he do? Why was he here, alone, Yuuri-less.  Picture Viktor was mocking him, that smile on his face, that look in his eye, Viktor growled at picture Viktor and slammed his fist through the canvas, tearing at picture Viktor's face.

 

"I'm sorry picture Yuuri." He whispered as fresh tears streamed down his face.  "The bastard deserved it, he was mocking me with his happiness." 

 

He still needed that drink.

 

Tossing the destroyed canvas aside he got up and ambled toward the kitchen. Vodka, he needed vodka… and aspirin was it? He couldn't remember.

 

Reaching up for the bottle he heard a cup rattle, pulling back he watched in horror as Yuuri's favorite teacup rolled off the counter and fell. Shattering onto the floor in beat with the broken heart within his own chest. Putting down the bottle of vodka he grabbed the accompanying cup off the counter and smashed it onto the floor next to Yuuri's. Now they were a pair, a pair of broken hearts.

 

Unscrewing the cap he took a long draught of vodka, gulping down the burning liquid as a means to quell the hurt inside.  With half the bottle gone it suddenly dawned upon him that Makkachin wasn't home. Where was Makkachin anyway? It was time for his walk, Makkachin should have come out and nudged him by now.

 

Taking another drink from the bottle he made his way over to the door, his hand landing on the empty space on the shelf where Makkachin's leash should have been. A wild panic spread through him, and he slowly dropped to the floor, his hand still gripping the edge of the shelf, bringing it down with him.

 

Folding over himself he stared down into the almost empty bottle, his heart clenching inside him. Yuuri had taken Makkachin with him, and Makkachin, that traitor, left him too.  

 

Viktor didn't know what to do with himself anymore.  His life was over.  The two greatest loves of his life just up and left him, and then the door opened.

 

Viktor shot up from his spot on the floor, Makkachin's cheerful bark filtering into the room before his paws connected with Viktor's chest, knocking him back onto the floor.

 

“Viktor?” Came Yuuri's voice, concern mixed with residual anger.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed pushing Makkachin off of him as he scrambled toward him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

 

“What's going on here Viktor?”

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor cried, burying his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck. “If you're not the one for me, then how come I can bring you to your knees?”

 

“Nani?”

 

“If you're not the one for me, why do I hate the idea of being free?’ Viktor mumbled as he continued to nuzzle against Yuuri’s neck.

 

Yuuri let out a sigh and gently wrapped his arms around Viktor's trembling form.

 

“Yuuri…” Viktor whimpered, “If I'm not the one for you, you've got to stop holding me the way that you do.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri asked in confusion, while tracing small circles across Viktor's back.

 

“Oh honey, if I'm not the one for you, why have we been through what we've been through?” Viktor was crying again, and Yuuri was at a loss.

 

“Viktor… I'm really confused.” Yuuri admitted, looking around.

 

“It's so cold out here…” Viktor wailed, “in your wilderness… I want you to be my keeper… but not if you are so reckless…”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath to calm himself, recoiling slightly when he was assaulted by the smell of vodka. “Viktor, are you drunk?”

 

“If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently… don't pretend that you don't want me-”

 

Yuuri released Viktor and held him out at arm's length so he could study his face. “Wait what? What in God's name are you rambling about?”

 

“Our love ain't water under the bridge.” Viktor cried as Yuuri’s bewilderment changed slowly to annoyance and he released Viktor's shoulders and took a step back.

 

Viktor's eyes grew wide and wild, “What are you waiting for!?” He practically screamed, “you never seem to make it out the door… and who are you hiding from? It ain't no life to live like you're on the run… have I ever asked for much? The only thing that I want is your love…”

 

“Oh dear Lord Viktor.” Yuuri said in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I'm not leaving you.”

 

“You're not!?” Viktor exclaimed, his expression taking a one eighty and he rushed toward Yuuri, slamming him against the door as he littered his face with kisses.  “But you just…" he breathed between kisses, "with Makkachin…”

 

Yuuri let out a sigh and gently cupped Viktor's face, “You were aggravating me, so I took Makkachin out for his walk…" running a finger along the bruise which was now becoming more pronounced, Yuuri frowned.  "What did you do to your face?”

 

Viktor shrugged and leaned into Yuuri's touch. “I don't remember.”

 

“Viktor… I was gone for like twenty minutes… thirty tops. What did you do to the place?”

 

Turning around the smile on Viktor's face faltered, the apartment was an absolute disaster. “I… I…” Viktor's eyes darted everywhere, the vodka swimming in his head making it hard to think. “I thought you left me.”

 

“Seriously Viktor!?” Yuuri screamed releasing him so he could pull off his jacket. “You’re unbelievable, you know that!? Un-fucking-believable.”


End file.
